Hard Trap
by Vhii1217
Summary: Kikumaru harassed a girl, and Fuji hit another? The captain and his vice were troubled. Perfect Pair, GP
1. Chapter 1

Another fic after a long writer's block *sigh* Still, I think I should update Seishun Moon but… I don't know, my humor sense has yet to come back to me.

Anyway, enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is mine! *get prisoned*

_Hard Trap_

Chapter 1

Tap. Tap.

I spin around in my chair once the pitter-patter of gentle rain reaches my ears. I can see shy raindrops falling from the sky through ceiling-high windows. Cool breeze plays with leafs and branches; coaxes them to dance along the music of nature. Even in the prison of my apartment room, I can taste the fresh smell of wet greeneries.

Soft sound of drizzle soon transforms into hissing of heavy downpour, but in some ways the raging rainstorm still carries a touch of softness within. My vision is blurred by aquamarine curtain of rainfalls, but my brown orbs are somehow capable of piercing through. And behind thick layers of descending drops, I can see a fading picture of us. From old, old time.

It was raining when everything started.

And in the rain, everything ended.

---oOo---

_7 years ago_

"I didn't do it! Please believe me! I never did such thing!"

It occurred one cloudy day on the school court, right after our tennis practice ended. I frowned. It was uncharacteristic of Kikumaru to plea so helplessly while in front of him, Oishi was looking away in dismay.

Everyone knew that the Golden Pair were inseparable. They could form Sync inside and outside the court, as double team and lovers. If anything, I could say they quarreled less than I and Fuji did.

"As much as I don't want to believe it, the news has started to spread. If it weren't the truth, I don't think she would dare to say it out loud. It brings her a bad name as well," Oishi replied bitterly, refusing to look at his boyfriend. Kikumaru's big blue eyes glazed at the words.

"And you believe her over me? Shuichiroh! You're impossible!"

I didn't understand the matter, but it was obviously bad. I approached them not really knowing what to say and I noticed that our team's resident genius had reached them before I did.

"Saa, what a quarrel we have here… Eiji? Are you crying?"

Cerulean blue eyes snapped open upon seeing the glistening tears marring Kikumaru's face. Kikumaru immediately turned around at Fuji's voice and started tugging at his best friend's sleeve.

"Fuji, Oishi doesn't believe me! I really did nothing to Higaya!"

"Oishi," Fuji's tone turned serious as his gaze met Oishi's. "I was with Eiji when this so-called incident happened. It was nothing really. I arrived just in time to see Higaya-san trying to seduce Eiji at the rooftop and he didn't do whatever thing Higaya-san said he did."

"But, Higaya-san told everyone… It can't be that she lied to all people… It brings her no good…" Oishi argued hesitantly.

"I also don't understand why she has to do that, but it's certainly for some reason. Come to think of it, even if 'that' really happened, why should she brag? Like she is proud about it," Fuji reasoned with unmistakable contempt in his silky voice.

"What on earth is happening here?" I didn't really think it was my place to interfere, but the club members had been dismissed and sending them off the court was part of my responsibility.

"It's nothing really, Tezuka," Fuji was the one who answered since Kikumaru choked at his attempt to reply and Oishi seemed too upset to emit a word. Though Fuji made light of it, I could see helplessness swam in the depth of his blue eyes. "We're going home."

With that, Fuji gently ushered Kikumaru away from the frozen vice captain. When they walked past me, I heard Fuji whispered just enough for me to hear, "We talk about it later."

I felt a headache coming, but it was not the time to care about that. Using my position as Oishi's best friend, I briefly patted the second-in-command's shoulder and spoke in a low voice, "Oishi, whatever problem you have, keep your head. Don't let your guard down."

It was uncharacteristic of me to give advice without knowing what the problem was, but at least it entered Oishi's thick skull and he finally broke free from his trance.

"Thank you, Tezuka…" Oishi whispered almost inaudibly as he walked past me to get to the clubhouse. Left alone in the middle of the court, I let out a sigh.

Rain was soon falling in steady drops.

It was only the beginning.

---oOo---

The next day, I finally knew what the 'incident' was. In fact, everyone in Seishun High School did. A girl—namely Higaya Ai and was actually in the same class with me—had disseminated with much tears and dramatic wails that Kikumaru had done an attempt to harass her.

It was ridiculous that there were people who believed her. Just one look at Kikumaru and everyone could say such thing would never cross his mind. However, whispers in class, along the corridor, and even at the court were inevitable. The following weeks were hard for Kikumaru. The usually bouncy redhead gradually became an introvert.

Quite fortunately, the regulars seemed to be able to see the truth.

But the only one who never acted the same anymore was none other than the other part of Golden Pair, Oishi Shuichiroh.

I remembered that I once told him to keep his head, but if I thought he bought it, well, I was wrong. It was out of my expectation, since I believed if such problem occurred to Kikumaru, Oishi would be the one who defended him till the last drop of his blood.

This slowly but surely affected their playing as well. In the following tournament, Golden Pair suffered a miserable loss from a not-so-strong double team from Heijo Gakuen, an unseeded school. I doubted we could forget how triumphant their opponents' smirks were.

"Kunimitsu," Fuji said when he approached me one day. For the first time in many years, I saw my lover look very troubled. He must be very concerned about his best friend's well-being. "About Eiji and Oishi…"

"Something has to be done," I responded.

"Yes," Fuji agreed solemnly. "I'm worried about Eiji. With all the pressures from other students, moreover from Oishi, I'm afraid he will fall sick."

I comforted him and promised I would try to help mending Golden Pair's broken relationship. As much as I was reluctant to meddle in other people's business, something really had to be done.

But things were proven easier spoken than done. I often tried to speak some senses into Oishi's head, but was to no avail. Meanwhile, Kikumaru's mental state got worse and worse each day.

---oOo---

"You will work in pair! Tezuka Kunimitsu, you will work with… Aonosora Naomi!"

A girl with long black hair and extremely red lips stood up and walked to me in a suppressed excited manner. She was Aonosora Naomi, one of those so-called popular girls who happened to be Higaya Ai's best friend.

"What a pleasure to work with you, Tezuka-sama!" was her greeting.

"My pleasure as well," I replied politely. She seemed to swoon.

The teacher assigned us quite a complicated project. Not that it was very difficult, but it took us a lot of time. We even didn't manage to finish it at school.

"Do you wish we finish it at one of our houses, Tezuka-kun?" Aonosora asked.

There was no other choice, so I agreed. "Hn. Let's do it at my house."

I informed Fuji that I couldn't walk him home and he seemed to understand. Together, I and Aonosora set off to my house.

Once we stepped inside, my mother greeted us with unveiled surprise written on her face. I guessed it was because I never brought a girl home before.

"We have to work on some project, Kaa-san," I informed her. She nodded vigorously with a bright smile.

I settled on working in living room. My mother showered us with every snack and beverage available. For some reason, she kept peeking at us once every five minutes. When the clock struck seven, I announced that we were done for the day.

"We can continue tomorrow. The deadline is next week, after all," I said.

"Kunimitsu!" My mother emerged from her room. "It's late. You have to send Aonosora-chan home."

Aonosora and my mother exchanged some polite words before I walked my classmate home. Once we had arrived in front of her house, she asked, "Tezuka-kun, could we work on the project at your house again tomorrow?"

"If necessary," I answered curtly. The truth was that I didn't quite entertain the thought. One day passed and I already missed walking my tensai home.

But somehow Aonosora and I never managed to finish our project at school and she became a frequent guest at my house. My mother seemed to fancy meeting her and they became close. They often had some talk after we were done for the day. My mother even invited her for some tea at the weekend.

It seemed so natural that I never thought it was a bad omen.

Until the rain fell.

---oOo---

Yes. It was raining once again.

Seigaku had been deserted of students. The final bell rang about 30 minutes ago, but I was still there to do some work from student council. I just finished it and now was strolling down the corridor that would lead me to Fuji's class.

That day there was no Aonosora to come to my home. Our project had yet to be done, but Aonosora said she had some business with another friend. Since the deadline wasn't that near, I let her. Beside, I really missed walking Fuji home.

I turned at the intersection and caught a view of my lover in his class through the windows, and he was not alone. I frowned. No one was supposed to be there at that time. Other students had fled away as soon as the bell rang, before the rain fell heavier.

From my position, I couldn't decipher what they were saying. It seemed like Fuji was quarrelling with a black-haired girl whose back was facing me. My forehead creased deeper. I already deemed it strange that Fuji didn't come to my class and waited for me there.

I looked at my watch. Really, who would be staying here until this hour? Once I looked up to the window again, the girl suddenly drooped. I quickly resumed my steps until I arrived at the door. Guided by the muffled noises inside, I opened it. The sight that greeted me made my blood freeze and boil at the same time.

The girl—Aonosora Naomi—was sobbing incessantly on the floor. Fuji looked up and shock was written all over his face at the sight of me. His blue eyes widened almost comically that I would have been amused should the situation allowed.

"Te-Tezuka-kun!" Aonosora looked up from her position on the floor. She eyed me with wide teary eyes. "He-help me!"

"What's exactly happening here?" I asked harshly. My eyes trailed from Aonosora to the cerulean eyes of my lover's. "Fuji, what--?"

Before Fuji could even emit a word, Aonosora cut in, "H-he hit me!"

"Liar!" Fuji shouted in rage. "You threw yourself onto the floor once you saw Kunimitsu!"

"Just because you're jealous of me, it doesn't mean you can do that!" Aonosora yelled back.

"Like hell I did!" Fuji spat. I never saw him that emotional before. He eyed Aonosora with full resentment.

"You did!" Aonosora replied tearfully. "Tezuka-kun, listen. I was looking for my friend when _he _called me. He ushered me into this deserted class, and then… he began to swear into my face, saying that I shouldn't be so close to you… and… he hit me… hard…" She broke into sobs once more.

"WHAT MADE-UP STORY IS THAT?!" Fuji shouted with all his might. His face was red with rage. "Aren't you the one who said all those words about my having to leave Kunimitsu?!"

I was so confused. I didn't know whom to believe. The next thing I knew Aonosora threw herself into my arms, buried her face into my shoulder, and cried her eyes out.

"Fuji," I managed my voice to be steady. "I saw her collapse earlier."

Fuji shot me a disbelieving look. "Yeah, she threw herself onto the floor!"

"By God, why should I do that?!" Aonosora said between her tears.

"Because you saw Kunimitsu and you want to accuse me!"

"Fuji," I cut in. He fell silent, except for the sound of his harsh breathing from all the shouting. "Her back was facing me. There was no way she could see me coming."

"Kunimitsu… Tezuka," Fuji's forehead creased deeply. The plethora of emotions in his eyes was intricately indecipherable. "You believe her over me?"

His voice rang in the eerie silence that engulfed us. Time seemed to stop flowing then. Me and Aonosora in my arms, and not six feet away, Fuji stood firm on his own, eyes disbelieving.

Honestly, I didn't know what to answer, so I kept silent. I could see anger, disappointment, and deep down, hurt in his clear blue eyes.

Without another word, he brushed past me and walked away into the harsh rain. He kept his head slightly low, but I swore I saw glimpse of sparkling crystal liquid flow down his face.

Pain gripped my heart, but I only stood rigidly there. Like a heartless statue.

In my arms, Aonosora's sobs died down.

---oOo---

A/N: Ahm, this is supposed to be a one-shot, but I figure it's a little bit too long, so I break it into two chapters.

Don't hate Aonosora too much _now_, because you have all time in the world to hate her after the next chapter.

I'll be very glad if you review! Thank you for reading ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your reviews!

Disclaimer: Tezuka and Fuji belongs to each other (am I supposed to say 'Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi-sensei'?).

_Hard Trap_

Chapter 2

The following weeks were a torture for me.

I still felt that I made a false choice, believing Aonosora over my own lover. But Aonosora didn't seem like she was lying either. I had to be fair and believe what my eyes saw, but my heart refused.

Without a word of break-up, I knew Fuji and I were over. I barely saw him at school. He became so distant that I almost felt him fading away.

The next morning after the incident, he gave us a shock. Along with Kikumaru, he gave up the position as regular and quitted our tennis club.

"Why should they do that?!" Momoshiro wailed. "They don't need to… why does Fuji-senpai quit too, anyway?"

"So much if Fuji just doesn't want Kikumaru to be singled out," Inui stated. "There must be something… something that happened to Fuji."

My heart missed a beat at Inui's word, but I managed to keep composed. It was a great loss to our club. As the captain, I felt failing. But what was done was done. What I could do was managing the best with what we had.

Meanwhile, Aonosora and I became inevitably close. After the incident, she seemed like seeking my protection. Not to mention that my mother favored her so much.

I and Oishi also became more of best friends. I felt that somehow we shared a similar fate, losing the ones we loved by such incidents. When I was not with Aonosora, I would be with Oishi. Like that one rainy day.

"Do you want to discuss this in my class or in yours, Tezuka?" Oishi asked. We were in break time and had some documents we had to work on.

"Mine," I answered curtly. My class was always deserted when break time came. All of students would be at canteen, looking for some hot meal to warm them up in a rainy day like that. That way we could work in peace.

We strolled down the corridor to my class. Even the corridor was almost empty. I was just about to turn the doorknob when voices were heard from inside.

"So, you really did it, Naomi?" A girl's excited voice was echoing. Apparently she thought nobody would hear her at that time.

"Mm-hmm," a singsong hum answered her. From the volume of their voices, they must be talking near the door.

"And you succeeded! But how can you do it? Deceiving Tezuka-kun isn't easy, I know."

I tensed. Deceiving me?

"Yeah, it was quite a risky plan, but I succeeded with a help from Kunimitsu-chan's mother herself," Aonosora Naomi's voice replied, sounding self-satisfied. "I came frequently to his house and made good relationship with his mother. And then I _accidentally _told her that his dear son actually has… ah, _had _a boyfriend. She panicked and asked me to do everything to sever their relationship. I happily complied, of course.

"I came to meet Fuji-kun in his class when the school had been devoid of students, said things about Kunimitsu's mother already knows about their relationship and such… I was just wasting time. I knew Kunimitsu would come to fetch him. I deliberated the timing so that Kunimitsu would see want Fuji-kun… ah, _abused _me."

"Did Fuji-kun really hit you?"

"Of course not!" Aonosora answered with a laugh. "Quite luckily, I sensed Kunimitsu come just in time. He was not looking at us—at his watch, maybe—when I confirmed his arriving. So I acted like Fuji-kun just slapped me on the face, and everything went unbelievably easy."

"But how can you maintain a closer relationship with him?"

Aonosora laughed again. "With the help from his mother, as I said. His mother favors me, so when I asked her to help me with him, she just happily does."

They both laughed in satisfaction, while I was frozen on the spot as the rush of information entered my brain.

"And you, Ai?" Aonosora's voice echoed again. "I still don't get why you have to accuse Kikumaru-kun for harassing you. You don't look like you are after Oishi-kun… or are you?"

"Nope," Higaya Ai's voice replied. "It was actually a request from my cousin. He is a tennis double player in Heijo Gakuen and he was kinda afraid to face Seigaku's Golden Pair, so he begged me to do everything to ruin the Golden Pair."

"You sold your body and our school's victory for that? What a pride you have, Ai," Aonosora commented, but her giggles were contrary to her words.

"He paid me a lot when his double team won against Seigaku's," Higaya said. "I don't care about anything else."

More laughter was heard. I could sense Oishi be paralyzed by the fact Higaya just spilled. I myself was still frozen shock.

The door was opened and we came face-to-face with those girls.

"T-Te-Tezuka-kun?"

"O-Oishi-kun!"

Both girls shrank under our killer glares. But I didn't care about them. There was only a place I should be and I knew Oishi was thinking exactly the same as I did.

We turned our backs on the shocked girls and hastily made our way to Class 3-6.

We ran our legs off in order to get there as soon as possible. Still panting, we burst in. The class was also nearly empty, except for one presence that was sitting at the far corner of the room, alone.

"Eiji!"

Kikumaru looked up at the call. He looked desperately miserable and lifeless, not to mention a lot paler and thinner. I didn't know how horrible Oishi felt about this, since even I felt very sorry for the previously cheerful boy. The change was drastic, and drastically negative at that.

We stormed across the classroom and before Kikumaru could comprehend the situation, Oishi had pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, Eiji. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry…" Oishi said repeatedly, stroking the red hair. "I'm such a dreadful guy that I didn't trust you. I'm sorry, Eiji, please forgive me…"

"Shu-Shuichiroh?" Kikumaru's eyes peeked from behind Oishi's shoulder and found mine. He silently inquired about Oishi's unexpected action.

'He's known the truth,' I mouthed. Kikumaru's eyes went big before softened into relieved ones. His arms slowly made their way around Oishi.

I, however, hadn't been relieved at all. I saw the seat beside Kikumaru. The table was clear from any book or stationery, and there was no bag on the chair.

"Kikumaru," I didn't want to break their moment, but I had to. "Where's Shuusuke?"

Kikumaru freed himself from Oishi's embrace and stared at me sadly. "Fuji… he…"

Fear gripped my heart. Whatever Kikumaru had to say, I knew it was not good.

"What happened to Fuji, Eiji?" Oishi was worried too. Kikumaru looked down and kept silent. Oishi held his shoulders and prodded him to look up. "Eiji?"

Kikumaru's tears welled up. "Fuji… he… he is no longer here. He… moves from Seigaku."

Tons of bricks were sent onto my head. "He… moves?" I whispered in disbelief.

Kikumaru focused his gaze on me. "He never told me what exactly happened, but since you left him and became closer with that Aonosora-girl, he… he was just not himself. He behaved like… like I did when I realized Shuuichiroh didn't believe me. And he was hurt every time he saw you with that girl. I know that, even though he tried not to show it.

"Until today… he told me that his family already planned to move to another place since months ago, but he begged them to delay it until he at least graduates from Seigaku. But I think the reason he didn't want to move is you… he wanted to spend as much time as possible with you. But now that you have left him for that girl… he just came this morning to say farewell to the class and left… just like that."

Oishi shook his head in disbelief.

"Fujiko-chan is a very good friend, you know? Even when he also had problems, he still tried to be cheerful in front of me. He didn't want to add my burden…"

Kikumaru closed his eyes and tears flew down his cheeks. Oishi was quick to pull him into a hug once again. Sure, the one who stayed by Kikumaru's side all the time in his most difficult moment was Fuji… to lose such a dear friend… such an angel…

I didn't even realize that I clenched my fist so hard until my nails dug into the flesh. All parts of my body were trembling. I couldn't bear losing Fuji… Shuusuke… my Shuusuke… because of a nasty hard trap Aonosora set upon me.

It was not even her fault. It was entirely my fault for not believing in Fuji.

The bell that signed the afternoon session rang. The students rushed back into classes.

"Tezuka," Oishi touched my limp arm. "There's nothing we can do. He's gone…"

_He's gone…_

No.

I turned back and stormed out of the room. Oishi immediately ran after me.

"Tezuka! What are you gonna do?!"

"Back to your class, Oishi!" I barked. "I have something to do!"

Oishi ceased his running. Faintly I heard a 'good luck!' and I sped up. Ignoring the confused school guardian, ignoring the harsh rain, I kept running…

_Shuusuke, please wait for me…_

---oOo---

I bent over on my knees, running out of breath. In front of me, a big house stood firm.

Shivering, half because of cold and half because of fear, I reached for the bell and pressed it. Once. Twice. No answer.

My shoulder slumped in defeat and I closed my eyes in pain. Rain kept showering mercilessly upon me. "Shuusuke…" I breathed out, letting my regret show in every syllable I uttered. "I'm sorry…"

"Kunimitsu… Tezuka?"

My eyes snapped open. In front of me, drenched by the rain, was my ever beloved Fuji Shuusuke.

"Shuusuke?" Rain wasn't deceiving my sight, was it?

"What are you doing here?" he asked carefully. Right, he still thought that I didn't know the truth.

"I…" For a moment, I was at a loss of words. I simply grabbed him into my arms. "I've known the truth. I'm sorry for not believing you, Shuusuke…"

He didn't immediately respond. He didn't question how I could know nor why I was in front of his house when I was supposed to be at school. We stayed silent for God-knows-how-long, completely unaware of the rain. It felt like eternity, yet it also felt like a blink of eye. I didn't know. The only thing I knew was that he was safe in my arms and not on a plane that would bring him a thousand miles away from me.

"Kunimitsu…" his soft voice that almost blended with the pitter-patter of the rain called my name ever so gently. He leaned more onto my chest and muttered, "I'm sorry. I still have to go…"

It hurt, yet I still thanked God that even if he left, he left with a goodbye.

"If only I trusted you, you don't have to go at all… Not until we spend our time to the fullest."

He kept silent for a while. "You talked to Eiji?" He finally asked, obviously wanted to change the topic.

I relented. Stroking his wet hair, I said, "Yes. Oishi has known the truth too. They are in good terms once more."

Fuji freed himself from my arms just to look at me. He smiled softly at the information. "I'm glad…"

"Me too," I echoed. We locked gaze and I realized just how much I missed those blue eyes.

I bent down slowly and he closed his eyes.

"Kunimitsu…" he called right before our lips met. "Can you promise me something?"

"Hmm?"

"If we meet again, can you promise to live your future with me?"

I prodded him to open his eyes so that I could look straight into his deep aquamarine orbs. I smiled a little and in the rain, I vowed before sealing his enchanting lips, "I promise, we _will _meet again and I will live my future with you."

**END**

A/N: Another too-long (supposed to be) one-shot. Really should learn how to write a short one.

I'm actually thinking about making the sequel, but what appears in my mind is a multichapterous fic about their life seven years after, or sort. It's basically about how Tezuka will fulfill his promise to Fuji. Do you think I should make it? For reference, here's the teaser:

-

_My Future with You_

_-_

_I'm still busy reading a newspaper in the waiting room. It's been almost an hour, but I've yet to see the person I am waiting for._

"_KUNIMITSU-NII!!" Ah, there she is. I shook my head inwardly. Why should she squeal my name that loudly? Sometimes she reminds me of a certain feline redhead from my tennis team seven years ago._

_I don't want to look up from my reading just yet. I know people are glancing in our way, thanks to her overloud voice. Thank God people here don't understand Japanese._

"_Come, quick, Soo Ki-oppa! It's very difficult to drag him all the way to Korea!" I hear her say in Korean. She must be dragging along Park Soo Ki, that famous young Korean photographer that she always talks about. She really favors that photographer. I wonder why._

_I can see their shadows looming over the newspaper I'm holding._

"_Kunimitsu-nii, this is Park Soo Ki, the photographer I often speak about. If you see him here, you'll think he's the model, not the photographer! Oh, and have I told you that he was once Japanese?" She chirps happily. "Soo Ki-oppa, meet my fiancé, Tezuka Kunimitsu."_

_I look up in order to greet the photographer, but the sight before my eyes makes me stop dead in track._

_Piercing right through my brown orbs, are the very eyes of Fuji Shuusuke._

"_Annyong hashimnikka? Na-nun Park Soo Ki imnida. Choum poepkessumnida."_**1**

-

Note :

**1) **_"How do you do? I'm Park Soo Ki. It's a pleasure to meet you."_

---

Even my teaser is too long *sigh* So, how does it sound? Do you think I should write the sequel?

I'll be very glad if you review! Thank you for reading 


End file.
